Only Time Will Tell
by BelleWriter
Summary: They love each other but the long distant relationship is killing them both. Could they deal with it any longer? Only Time Will Tell.  JJ/Hotch pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm on her iPhone went off causing JJ to wake up from her sleep. She groaned and picked up her phone from the night stand. It was 6:00AM, she hit the snooze button. "Five more minutes" she said and closed her eyes again suddenly, she heard her door open and soon after the sun shine hit her eyes.

"Time to get up, mommy" Henry said with enthusiasm then jumped on her bed. "We have to get ready!"

JJ opened her eyes and saw her beautiful baby boy. "Already, honey?" she giggled.

"Yes we don't want to be late I really want to go to daycare!" His bright blue eyes lit up.

"You want to go to daycare to play, am I right?" She asked him.

"Yes mommy!" He smiled brightly.

"I know you do, honey." She tickled him lightly. "Do you already know what you're going to wear?"

Henry shook his head. "I wanted you to pick out my clothes, mommy."

"Well then, let's go to your room." She smiled "but first give mommy a kiss"

Henry kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her tightly. "I love you mommy"

"I love you more, honey." JJ smiled, and then Henry ran off to his room. She adored her little boy more than anything in this world. She loved spending time with her son and now that she started her job at the Pentagon she gets to spend more time with him. Although it's a great opportunity for her and her son, she missed her team back at the BAU office; especially Hotchner.

JJ smiled to herself as she thought of him; their friendship turned into a relationship which she wished would happen for years. She always had a crush on Hotch since she started working with him but never in a million years thought that they would be in love with each other!

Her phone vibrated on her night table which caught her attention. She leaned over and grabbed it.

"New Message: Aaron" Her phone read.

She smiled and read the message.

"Good morning beautiful, would you like to grab some coffee before work?" He wrote with a smiley face at the end of the sentence.

JJ smiled and quickly replied to his text.

"Good morning love, sure I would love some. Same place, same time?"

Within minutes Hotch replied to her.

"Of course, I'll see you then. Love you."

She put down her phone and finally got out of bed; she walked over to her dresser and brushed her long blonde hair a few times. She set it down and smiled.

"Mommy! Look at the outfit I picked out for today!" Henry yelled from the other room.

"Coming honey!" JJ giggled and walked to her son's room.

_An hour later;_

Henry stood in the living room wearing a blue stripe shirt and blue jeans with sneakers on that his dad bought for him. He put on his backpack that was filled with coloring books and toys to keep him occupied at daycare.

"Mommy, are you ready yet?" Henry called out.

JJ walked into the living room wearing a white sweater dress with a brown belt on her waist, blue jeans and tall black boots. Her hair was in a pony tail and her bangs complimented her face. She had her brief case in one hand and her purse over her shoulder.

"Now I am honey." She looked down at Henry and smiled. "Are you ready for daycare?"

"Yes I can't wait to see my friends." He smiled.

"Honey, you've only been away from them for the weekend." JJ was amazed at how fast he was able to make friends since he was transferred from the daycare at the BAU to the daycare across the street from the Pentagon.

JJ and Henry made their way out of the apartment and down to the parking lot. Once they were both in the car JJ turned to him and smiled. "All buckled in?"

Henry looked at his mom and held up both of his thumbs which caused her to laugh. She drove off and made her way out of the parking lot.

"Mommy, my birthday is coming up soon!" Henry said.

"I know it is honey, what you want to do on your birthday?" She asked.

"I want to see Jack!" He smiled brightly. "We could go to Disney land!"

"Disney land? Wow that actually sounds like a good idea." JJ smiled.

"Could you ask Mr. Aaron if him and Jack could come, please mommy?" Henry asked politely but anxiously.

"Of course I'm sure that Mr. Aaron and Jack would be excited to see you again." JJ said to him.

"I know you really want to see Mr. Aaron again, mommy." Henry giggled.

JJ smiled and didn't reply to him. Just the thought that her own son knew how badly she wanted to spend time with Aaron was incredible.

JJ parked in her regular spot at the Pentagon and walked across the street with Henry to drop him off at daycare. She bent down and told him that she'll pick him up later. Henry nodded and ran off the play with the other children. She looked at her phone and noticed it was only 8:20; she had until 9:00 to start work which gave her enough time to have coffee with Hotch.

Her phone vibrated and she noticed that she had a new text message from him.

"I can't wait to see you; you've been on my mind all week."

Butterflies tickled her stomach which caused her to smile; she put her phone back in her purse and walked down the street to the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ opened the door to the coffee shop and stepped inside. The warm scent of coffee was the first thing that she smelled as she walked in. She approached the counter and ordered her usual; large coffee with a chocolate muffin. JJ paid the lady and took her breakfast.

"You know he's been here for about 10 minutes waiting for you, doll." The lady behind the counter spoke with a light southern accent.

JJ looked at the lady and smiled "Has he?"

"Sure has! You don't want to keep a handsome man like him waiting any longer!" She winked.

JJ turned around and there he was; sitting at a table with two seats next to the window. The sun shined on him perfectly which made him look flawless. He was reading the newspaper with his cup of coffee in his left hand. JJ walked to the table and sat down across from him. Hotch looked up and his whole facial expression changed; his brown eyes lit up, his mouth widened which caused his dimples to show and he put down his cup of coffee to link hands with JJ.

"Good morning, Aaron" JJ smiled at him.

"Good morning JJ, you look beautiful today." Hotch reached across the table and kissed her lightly causing JJ to giggle. "Wow, I've missed your laugh." He smiled.

"How's everything going with you? How's Jack? Henry misses him a lot." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Everything is well, it's been a slow week at the office last week but that's okay. The team really misses you." Hotch sighed.

"I miss everybody, too." JJ said and frowned a bit.

"Penelope was even thinking about having a little get together soon. You should talk to her about that you know how she is when it comes to planning stuff." Hotch flashed a smile showing his white teeth.

"I will!" JJ smiled. They talked for about 20 minutes catching up on things and just enjoying each others presences. JJ glanced at her phone and it was 8:50.

"Well I have to be at the office for 9 unfortunately. I wish that I could stay longer though." She frowned then gathered her things together.

"I could walk you there." Hotch stood up the same time she did.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Aaron. We both work in different directions and I don't want to make you late." JJ smiled.

"I don't mind walking you JJ." He said helping her put on her jacket.

"Well I do." She smiled at him then leaned closer.

"I hate that we have to work at separate offices. I'm trying my best to get you back, sweetheart." Hotch frowned

"I know you are and I feel the same way." JJ hugged him once again. Hotch kissed the top of her head and smiled slightly. After a couple of minutes JJ let go and reached up to kiss him.

"I'll talk to you later I love you." Hotch smiled.

"It was nice seeing you, I love you, too" JJ said then walked out.

Hotch watched as JJ walked away from him and out of the coffee shop; she stopped by the door to blow him a kiss then she was finally gone. He was in love with this woman and their time away from each other was killing him as much as it was killing her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Morning, Samantha." I greeted the secretary at the front desk as she walked in the Pentagon. It was 9:05 when I arrived; 5 minutes late, I hope that nobody noticed. Unfortunately, everybody around here noticed everything even if you're a minute later.

"Good morning JJ" The red head with glasses looked up at and smiled. "Traffic?" She winked.

I sighed and smiled slightly "I'm sorry that I'm late." See, they noticed everything.

"Well that's okay, give me a moment and I will tell you your schedule for today." She opened a drawer in her desk and took out a few files.

I felt my phone vibrate in my handbag and reached for it. Once I got my phone in my hands before I could even look at the screen, Samantha looked up and started telling today's schedule.

"Now, you'll have some files to look over and report them back to Mr. Martin by the end of the day when he gets back from his meeting."

Mr. John Martin was one of the chief who worked here. He was a nice man but stubborn and always expected things on time. Guess I'll have to get those files done first.

"Then at noon till 1:30 you can have lunch, but at 2:10 you will have to meet with Ms. Roberts for your monthly evaluation." She continues.

Oh goodness, I hate monthly evaluations. Since I'm new here I have to take those evaluations, it's just to see how I'm processing here and how this job can cope with my daily life. It's like having a shrink, completely useless.

"Mr. Martin will be back by 4:00 and that's when you'll be able to give him his files. He'll be expecting you so, don't be late!" She giggled.

Again with the being late policy.

"And by 5:00, you can be out of here! So, take it easy today JJ" Samantha handed me the files and everything I needed.

"Thank you, Samantha have a nice day and I will check back with you later on." I smiled at her and headed towards the elevator. Once I got in the elevator I felt my phone vibrating again. Darn it, my hands were full. I set the files on the floor and reached into my bag.

The elevator made a ding sound and stopped at the 3rd floor then came in Lawrence.

"Good morning JJ!" He smiled brightly. It looked like he was happy to see me, as always. "Whoa, looks like you could need a little help!" He reached down for my files and held them.

"Thank you Lawrence" I smiled slightly. "I was actually reached for my phone and my hands were full." I blushed a bit, completely unprofessional of me.

"Oh don't worry about it! I would've probably done the same thing." He chuckled then he glanced over to where the floor buttons were. "Oh cool, we're getting off at the same floor."

I smiled and then put my phone back in my bag; I forgot why I even took it out. "I'll take my files back." I reached over and took them from him.

"Wow, are all of those for Mr. Martin?" He asked and put his hands in his pocket.

"Yes, they are actually." I smiled and waited patiently for the 5th floor to approach quicker.

The elevator made ding sound again. "Well, this is our stop!" He chuckled awkwardly. "Ladies first"

I looked at him and smiled. "Have a nice day, Lawrence." I said calmly and smiled then walked out and towards my office. I opened the door to my office and smiled. The sun was shining through the window which made my office glow. My desk was clean, just the way I left it on Friday. Usually at the BAU I would come in and expect a whole bunch of files everywhere.

I walked over to my desk and put my bag and the files down then sat down on my chair. I looked over at the clock and it was already 9:30; time flies. I opened up my laptop and checked my e-mails then my phone started vibrating again. This was the 3rd time. I took it out of my bag and glanced at the screen. It was 3 text messages from the one and only.

"Did you make it to work safely?" –Aaron Hotchner  
"You know, as soon as you left I missed you." –Aaron Hotchner  
"Looks like you're busy, contact me when you can beautiful." –Aaron Hotchner

I smiled to myself from every text message then replied to him.  
"It sounds like you don't have any case files. Slow day for you?" –Jennifer Jareau.

Within a few minutes my phone vibrated again.  
"Well, Garcia hasn't come knocking on my door yet and everybody is assigned desk work for now. I can tell they're miserable as hell right now. So, I guess you can say it's a slow day honey." –Aaron Hotchner.

"You know what, how about we all meet up at lunch time?" –Jennifer Jareau

"What time is your lunch" –Aaron Hotchner

"12:00 – 1:30 what do you say?" –Jennifer Jareau

"I think the team would like that, they haven't seen you in a while." –Aaron Hotchner.

I looked at the clock and it was now 9:45, if I wanted to get half of these files finished by lunch time I would have to start now. I set down my phone and began to work. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was 11:45 when I finished up the first half of files. I smiled to myself and felt like I accomplished something. I thought to myself that it was time to head out and down the restaurant that was a couple blocks away. One thing about the Pentagon, everything was located near it. I closed my laptop and picked up my handbag and phone then headed out my office. As I was walking towards the elevator I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and there he was; Lawrence.

"Hey Jen" He walked up to me and smiled. "Heading out for lunch?"

"Yeah, I am actually." I smiled and turned towards the elevator waiting for it to arrive.

"You mind if I tag along, I was thinking we could go down to the coffee shop. I haven't had any coffee this morning" He asked, I could tell he was nervous to ask me which made me chuckle.

"I would love to Lawrence, I really would."

"But you have other plans, I understand. We could grab some coffee another time, right?" He tried to hide his disappointed frown with a smile.

"Yes, we could grab some coffee another time." The elevator arrived just in time before this became anymore awkward. "I promise." I smiled at him and walked in the elevator. I leaned against the elevator wall and closed my eyes for a minute. I knew he had a crush on me, it was so obvious.

/

I walked down the street and into the restaurant. I looked around and the first person I noticed was Reid and Morgan. It looked like they were arguing about something; as always. I approached them and the first person who noticed me was Emily, her face glowed and a bright smile. "JJ!"

The whole team turned around and smiled.

"Hey everybody" I greeted them and smiled. "It's been forever since I've been with all of you."

"It's felt so incomplete without you Jayje" Penelope giggled. The both of us always went out for coffee every Tuesday and Thursday because we can't be apart from each other for very long.

"Well have a seat, we need to catch up on everything" Rossi gestured a seat which was beside Hotch. Then I noticed that everybody was giggling and making side comments. It was clear that the whole team knew what was going on between Hotch and I, I believe that it was Garcia who told everyone the news. I glanced over at her and saw her wink at me as she sat next to Prentiss and Morgan.

"You know, we're expecting a new agent at the BAU in a few weeks." Hotch cleared his throat.

"Hotch, why are we talking about work? I'd rather hear about other things." She said and Morgan let out a laugh.

"Yeah, other things would be nice for a change" he looked at me then Hotch.

"Well, that depends on what you want to hear Morgan" I took a sip of water.

"Anything new in your life?" Morgan stared at me.

"Anything scandalous?" Emily giggled.

"OH! Henry's birthday is next week" Reid smiled brightly. "Is that what you guys mean? Because I was thinking you could have a surprise party for him, I loved surprise parties when I was a kid." Reid chuckled then looked around at everybody.

"No Reid, that's not what we mean" Morgan shook his head and sat back in his chair.

I looked over at Hotch who slightly smiled at me then I looked back at everyone. "Yes, Hotch and I are dating. If that's what you guys are coming onto."

"Rossi, you owe me 5 dollars." Prentiss looked over at the older gentleman who was sitting beside Hotch.

"You two made a bet on my personal life?" Hotch looked at them.

"Why would you say it out loud, Emily" Rossi mumbled and glanced at her.

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you. It has been way too long for your mixed emotions towards each other." Morgan smiled and started eating his food once it arrived.

"A toast to the new couple!" Penelope put her glass up in the air and smiled. Everybody took up their glass and made a toast. Once my news was out in the open we all began to eat and catch up on things. Looks like everything at the BAU is the same, I'm glad that they aren't still depressed about my departure because I love seeing them happy. Especially now.

Just when it was around 1:00, Garcia's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me sweetie pies, I must take this!" She walked away from the table and answered her phone.

As everyone was talking amongst themselves, I put my fork down and smiled slightly. It's so hard to believe that I don't work with these wonderful people anymore. I felt a nudge on my right arm and I looked over.

"Something on your mind, honey?" Hotch said to me quickly.

I shook my head and smiled at him "Nothing, really. Just spaced out for a bit."

"You know, I was thinking that Henry and Jack could have a little play date at my house while we watch a movie. How does that sound?" His teeth showed as a smile spread across his face.

"Henry and I would love that. How about I bring the movie this time? I really don't want to watch your old fashioned movies." I teased him.

"My movies are not old fashioned, they're better than your chick flicks." He laughed a bit which caused everyone to stare at us.

"Well sugar plums, I really hate to spoil the fun but we're called back at the BAU immediately. A case has come up." Penelope came back and grabbed her purse.

Everyone looked at each other and sighed. "Well, it's better than desk work right?" Emily said as she got up from her seat.

"You know what; I'll walk out with you guys." I said while picking up my phone and bag. Rossi called the waitress over and gave her a cheque as everyone grabbed their belongings and headed towards the door. When everyone was ahead of Hotch and I, he took my hand and pulled me aside.

"Since a case has come up, I'm not sure how long we'll be away." Hotch told me, I could see sadness in his eyes.

"That's alright, just make sure to contact me so I know you guys are alright." I smiled.

"I'll keep everyone safe JJ, take care of yourself and Henry" He smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll check in on Jack for you." I smiled at him. "Now go, you have a case to solve and lives to safe!" I giggled then kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted a few seconds, which felt like minutes. I was going to miss him so much.

Once we pulled away, Hotch kissed my forehead and took one last look at me before walking in the other direction. I watched him as he walked down the Avenue and turned the corner.

The minute he was gone; missing him was the only feeling I felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Five days. Five damn days and still nothing, this was frustrating and arrogating. I picked up another photo of the missing girl and tried to focus but with all the faded noise coming from outside of the office, it was impossible.

The team has been working on a case for a missing girl named Holly Ryans, but ever since she's gone missing her family has been blaming everyone else and not co-operating with the simple instructions. Since Holly is 10 years old, I know the chances of her being alive and the chances of her being murdered. The team has been working their hardest, along with the local police station and supervisor but it's just the commotion that the parents are making is stressing everyone out. They think that the team isn't doing anything to find Holly and says that if she's dead they will sue for lack of respect on caring about Holly's life.

"If only she was here" I thought to myself; if only JJ was still apart of this team, dealing with grieving and paranoid families is her specialty, her humble personality and strong understanding would help everyone so much on finding Holly in a more positive environment.

It's been days since the last time JJ and I talked, our last conversation was brief and at 12:00AM when I was in my hotel room and she was staying up late to work on a report that was due in the morning. I didn't want to keep her from her work, but at the time talking to her always made me smile.

"Knock-knock" A cheerful voice came from the doorway. I looked up and saw Penelope Garcia standing by the door. She started coming with us on cases more often since JJ left.

"Come in, Garcia." Hotch walked over to his desk.

"The report you asked for about Holly, sir. Her medical records, education files, everything about her are right here in this folder" She handed it to him and smiled. "Also, I color coated each section for you."

I looked through the pages briefly and smiled. "Good work, Garcia but you didn't have to color code it and put it in a purple folder." I examined the file again.

"Well, the brown folders are just so not my type." She smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to look over the files and do your profiling magic!" She turned around and headed for the door.

"Garcia" I called out.

"Sir?" She turned around..

"Have you talked to JJ lately?" I was hesitated to ask her a non work related question.

"Yes I have, about 30 minutes ago through e-mail. I told her I was coming up to your office. And a matter of fact; you might receive something quite soon, sir!" Garcia smiled brightly and looked at my laptop.

"What are you talking ab—"A ping sound came from my laptop which caught our attention.

"There it is!" Penelope giggled "I'll leave you now, sir" She turned around and walked out.

I smiled to myself then walked over to the desk and sat down placing the laptop in front of him. I observed the laptop and noticed a new e-mail. When I opened, I felt a smile spread across my face; it was from JJ.

"To: Aaron Hotchner ()

From: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau ()  
Subject: We miss you!

Hey Aaron,

I know that you and the team are busy so I'll be quick. I went over to your house yesterday because Henry was anxious to see Jack, so we spent a few hours there and after watching movies, eating popcorn and playing games we decided to show you all the fun we were having without you! Be home soon so you can join us!

- Love always,

Jack, Henry and JJ "

Attached the e-mail were pictures of all three of them together blowing kisses to the camera, smiling and showing a picture of the board game they were playing. After see the pictures, it made me realize how much I missed the three of them. I admired the pictures and read over the e-mail a few more times until hearing a knock on the door.

"We've got something, Hotch." Rossi said to me as he stood by the door. A lead? Well it's about damn time! Time to find Holly and bring her home safely I thought to myself while walking out of the office with Rossi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you mean he may not be the right guy!" Holly's father, John raised his voice at Morgan and I.

"We're not saying he's not the right guy, but he might not be the guy who has Holly." Morgan said calmly. "Trust me Mr. and Mrs. Ryans, this guy could just be the cover-up. He could know where Holly is but it just takes time for us to get him to open up."

"We don't have much time! Holly is probably cold and starving." Holly's mother, Paula said quietly.

"We know the possibilities, and as hard as this may be for the both of you Holly will be alright. She has two parents would raised her to be a strong girl." I said with a straight face. But Paula just kept her head down while John got up and walked outside.

"Can I see him" Paula said and looked up at me.

"See who?" I asked, staring back at her.

"The man that they're questioning right now, I would like to see him. I want to help" Paula said while standing up.

"I'm not going to take you into the interrogation room but you can stand outside and look through the window" I stood up then turned to Morgan. "Make sure that Mr. Ryans is okay." Morgan nodded then walked into the same direction Mr. Ryans went.

I looked at Paula then lead her towards the interrogation room; we stood there for a while as Paula examined the man. He looked like he was at least in his early 20s, white male, and his body language definitely showed that he was hiding something from us.

"Wait a minute." Paula said then put her hand over her mouth. "Oh God no, this can't be happening."

"What is it?" I turned to her. "Do you know him?"

"Know him? Not really, but Holly does! He use to tutor Holly in mathematics at the youth center! But when we moved, Holly said that he didn't want to be away from her and then called her special." She blurted out. "It creeped John & I out because we didn't realize how close he had gotten with our daughter"

"What do you mean 'how close?'" I asked.

"He would always treat Holly differently from all the other kids; he would treat her as a daughter I guess you can say." She looked back at him in disgust.

"I think we have a greater chance of finding her now, since you've told me that information." I walked away and headed straight to Garcia's office, time to do a background check on that bastard.

**Hey guys!  
Sorry for the lack of updating, I really am sorry :( .  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review ! Suggestions would be nice too **** 3**

Love always , Abby !


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard for me to concentrate knowing that Hotch is where he is right now; probably aiming his gun at the un-sub or looking through the woods for a poor missing girl. The case that they've been working on has been all over the news, and someone leaked that they might know where the girl is. Leaking unofficial news to the press is the first big mistake when dealing with the media, because whatever you tell them you cannot take back. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on my work, but for some reason I couldn't. I keep thinking about what should be happening, what I would've done, what the team is telling the family right now. Everything is a mess, this whole week I've doubted myself about being here at the Pentagon. Don't get me wrong, it's a very good job for me to cope with taking care of Henry and my personal life but, this is not what I studied for when I was in school. 6 years at the Bureau was probably one of the best life experiences I could've had, and I miss it a hell of a lot.

"Hey Jennifer" A familiar voice came from the doorway, when I looked it was Lawrence making his way into my office and sitting on the empty chair in front of my desk.

I sat back and smiled "What can I do for you?"

"I was just seeing if you finished up with the files they had you assigned to look at, the boss wants them in an hour." He said, he was hesitant; as if this wasn't the only thing he'd come in here to ask me. Damn, why am I profiling him?

"Actually, I'm nearly done. Probably have them finished before an hour" I said to him.

"Good! That means you can go home once you're finished" he smiled brightly at me, flashing his white teeth. After a moment of silence went by, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Jennifer…" He began.

"You can call me Jen, or JJ its fine, that's what my friends call me." I smiled at him then looked down at the files again.

"So I'm classified as your friend" He chuckled nervously.

"Of course, I mean you were the person who showed me around and gave me the whole welcoming when I started working here." I said to him, trying to make him a bit more comfortable with whatever he wanted to ask me.

"Well, since we are uh, friends. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" His voice faded out as he asked.

I paused then stared at him, what did he just ask me? Is this really happening? Dinner with Lawrence! Hotch and I didn't even have a romantic date yet.

"Jen? You still in there?" He laughed again while his eyes were full of worry, how could I let him down again?

"Well, you know I don't have a babysitter for Henry." I said to him casually. I wasn't trying to let him down again, I just wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Oh, that's okay! I have a niece that I'm going to be babysitting tonight and I was thinking that you could bring Henry along too, that way it could be less awkward." He bit his lip; I could tell he didn't mean to say that.

"You know, how about I let you know when you come back to get these files." I smiled at him. "I just have to check in with a few people to make sure my night is completely free." At least, that would give him some hope.

"Perfect! I'll be back within the hour, Jen" He smiled, flashing his white teeth again and headed out, shutting the door behind him.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. What the hell did I get myself into now? I picked up my phone and started dialing a number.


	7. Chapter 7

The phone rang three times before a voice on the other line began to speak.  
"Penelope Garcia, here at your service!" An enthusiastic voice said. Thank God she picked up, I thought to myself.

"Pen! It's JJ" I said "Look, I know you're working right now but I really need your advice right now." I bit my lip, I wasn't the type to call her during work but this was extremely important.

"Jayje, what's wrong? Is everything okay with you and Henry?" Her voice sounded more concerned.

"Well, it's not really a bad thing. Actually it is, well" I paused then rubbed my temples and sighed "I don't know Penelope, I just need your advice."

"Anything! Go ahead and tell me what's going on" She said to me.

"This guy that I work with asked me out to have dinner with him, he said I can bring Henry along because he's bringing his niece so I guess it'll seem more like a casual dinner. I have no problem with him, it's just that I don't want to lead him on… especially since I'm with Aaron" I bit my lip.

"That is so weird hearing you call my boss by his first name." She laughed then her voice became a bit more serious "Does he know you're with, Hotch?"

"No, I don't think he even knows about Hotch." I said to her.

"Well, you're not necessarily leading him on Jayje. Maybe he's trying to be nice. But then again, I advise you that you do not go on that date with him! I don't know the guy but you know how Hotch is. If he ever found out he'd get extremely jealous and kill what's his face!" She was practically warning me.

"His name is Lawrence, Penelope." I sighed.

"Whatever! I just think that you should talk to boss man about this." She said.

"I'm not going to tell him anything, he has enough up his sleeve and knowing that his girlfriend is out having dinner with some other guy is going to drive him crazy! I just wanted someone to tell me not to go, and talk some sense into me." I said to her.

"Well, is he cute?" Penelope giggled

"Garcia" I said in a serious tone.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get some visuals! Well, look at it this way; if you don't go, you'll let him down and he who probably just wanted to spent time with you casually since you've been working so hard." She said.

"But…" I said before she continued.

"But, if you do go; Hotch will probably find out and go crazy knowing that his girlfriend has been to dinner with some other guy. I can tell he has a jealousy issue" She giggled.

"Garcia, promise me you won't say any-"before I could continue her voice cut me off.

"JJ, I'm sorry but Hotch and Morgan just came back!" She rushed her words, panicking.

"Penelope, please don't tell him anything!" I said before she could hang up.

"I won't I promise, just think about it!" She said, and then I heard someone call her name in the background. "Bye Jayje!" Then, there was a dial tone.

I knew this decision took common sense but, I'll just feel incredibly guilty if I don't go to dinner with Lawrence. He was a nice guy, very hardworking, attractive must I add and when he smiles, it really makes his face light up. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? This was my co-worker and I had a boyfriend! Someone who I've waited 6 years to get a change with! I love Aaron, and he loves me. I could tell by the way he talks to me, the way he looks at me and my child, it's like he wants to be apart of my family and I can't do anything to jeopardize that.

I sighed then opened up my laptop and saw a picture of all four of us; Henry, Jack, Aaron and I when we went to the park. We already started doing family stuff like these because he knew how much family means to me. I stared at the picture and made up my mind. It was only the right thing to do.

Minutes pasted by before I heard a knock on my door, my heart was pounding in my chest and my palms started to sweat.

"Hey Jen, I'm here to pick up those files before you leave." A voice came from the doorway.

"Of course! Come in, Lawrence." I smiled at him. Once he got closer to my desk, I handed him the files and smiled. "There you go, all finished" I said to him in a professional matter.

"So, have you made up your mind? I don't mean to rush you or anything though!" He said nervously, I find it cute how awkward and respectful he was.

"Um, actually I have." I said to him and smiled. "I've definitely made up my mind."


	8. Chapter 8

The team and I walked into the busy police station and for the first time since we've been here, we were all relieved, like something was lifted off our shoulders. Holly Ryans, the missing girl was safe and heading to the hospital right now to check over her injuries. I could tell that the team just wanted to get the hell out of here and back home, where everything was just fine and peaceful; until another case comes up.

"Hey baby girl, we're back!" Morgan said to Garcia as we approached her. "Did you do what we asked you?"

"That depends on what you asked me to do" She sounded more nervous than flirtatious.

"Garcia, please tell that you told the Ryans which hospital Holly is going to be at" Morgan sighed and looked at her.

"OH! Yes, of course I told them! They're on their way right now as we speak!" Now she sounded like she was up to something, I could tell when Garcia was hiding something, in fact everyone could.

"Garcia?" I said her name slowly.

"Sir!" She replied and stared at me with big eyes.

"Is everything alright? You seem tense." I said to her, analyzing her facial expression.

"We all are, Hotch. After these past couple of days, all we need is rest." Rossi said as he stood beside Morgan.

"Right! I'm tense just like you guys are" She smiled nervously, Rossi saved her from making up lame excuse from the top of her head. She knew that Hotch and Morgan were probably profiling her right now; her every move, maybe she should just come clean right now! But she can't, because she knew that JJ would hate her forever; promises are promises.

"I can't take it anymore! Just stop profiling me!" Garcia held her head and shouted then started hyperventilating.

"Garcia, if you know something tell us" I looked at her with concern, what the hell is going on?

"No, first she needs to sit down! Someone get her a glass of water!" Morgan shouted to get someone's attention.

Garcia sat down on the nearest chair and didn't make eye contact with anyone. "She's going to hate me" She said quietly and frowned.

"Nobody could ever hate you, Garcia. You're so…you!" Reid told her then touched her arm.

"Strangely, that makes me feel a bit better." She looked at Reid and smiled. An officer came up to her with a glass of water and she smiled at him before taking it from his hand.

"Now baby girl, you know you can talk to us." Morgan said to her, calmly.

"It's not really a big deal, it's more concerns Hotch." She said and looked at me nervously.

"Do you want to talk about it somewhere private?" I asked her, whatever it is it does sound serious. She nodded and the rest of the team realized that it was their cue to leave. I sat down on a chair beside her and looked at her "What's going on Garcia? Is Jack, JJ and Henry okay?"

"Oh yes, little boss-man and my adorable God-son are doing just fine! JJ is well too, but there's just something that she told me and I'm not suppose to tell anybody" She said quickly then looked down.

"Garcia, I know this is hard but I need to know or I will call JJ myself." I said to her, I was tired of playing games.

"You wouldn't do that! She'll know that I told you!" Garcia panicked.

"She'll find out that you told me either way. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." I told her calmly.

"Ok, she's going to hate me for this but… this guy at her job asked her out for dinner and she called me freaking out what she should say to him." Garcia looked in my eyes as she told me.

"Dinner? Well, I'm sure it's just a friendly dinner. I mean, it's nice that she has someone to talk to at her job." I said, there was nothing wrong with that.

"No, you don't understand. The guy has a major crush on JJ! She described him; he's cute, awkward, very friendly, admires her, he sounds like a complete sweetheart!" Garcia realized what she was saying and cleared her throat.

"Wait, what do you mean by a crush on her? He barely even knows her!" I felt anger building up.

"I'm not finished." She said nervously. "Before she hung up with me, by her voice I could tell she was going to say yes to him." She bit her lip. "Please don't be mad at JJ!"

"I'm not mad at JJ." I tried to calm myself down. "Was she ever going to tell me, Garica? Be honest."

"Well, I don't know she was a bit nervous to tell you. Especially with the case and all." She said.

_And from that moment, a mixture of emotions hit me. Was she ever going to tell me about this guy who has a little crush on her and go to dinner with him? Does she realize that he probably sees this as a date! Did she even tell him about me? I was furious, then sad, then confused. This wasn't JJ; she wouldn't do something like this. I needed answers and I needed them __**now.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I take full responsibility for it and I hope you guys still have interest in the story. There is so much more to come and I hope you guys enjoy... So yeah, read on! **

Hotch opens the front door to his empty house a little after 11:00PM as he arrives home from the office. He had just landed from Illinois, Chicago after a man had a psychotic break out which led to brutal murders. After long and stressful days they were able to catch the sick bastard.

He thought about calling JJ the whole ride home but he figured that she would be out with that guy around this time. Hotch took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he didn't want to get all worked up for nothing because he trusted JJ. He knew what type of person and he wanted to force all of the negative thoughts out of his head before he assumes something and everything will fall downhill from there. He knew JJ wouldn't do anything to hurt him, because the way she looks at him with such honesty and love then assures him all the time that trust in a relationship is one of the main keys.

Hotch made his way into the kitchen to get a glass of cold Scotch when he saw a note on the table. Who was here? It was probably Jessica he thought. She had Jack while he was gone and he would run over to her apartment tomorrow morning to get him. To be honest, he really missed Jack in fact he always does; Jack is the reason why he makes every moment last when he's off from work because time is flying by so quickly and his little boy is growing up before his eyes.

He took the note and read it, his eyes widened after he read the white piece of paper with blue ink upon it.

"_You've been gone for so long and while you were gone my body has been aching for you. Meet me in the place where you first made love to me Aaron. Don't keep me waiting! – 'Your love'"_

Hotch couldn't help but to have a wide grin across his face so he found himself running up the stairs. Could she really be here!

When Hotch opened his bedroom door, he saw nothing but another note flowing on his king size bed. He sighed and walked over to it. "Baby, stop messing around with me" He whispered then read the note. He smiled then turned to face the door. The note said

"_Actually, you might want a nice warm bath to cool off all the hard work you've done. See you there."_

I can't help but wait.

He cracked the bathroom door open and listened for movement but there wasn't any. Then, he heard a low sound of music. He smiled and knew she would be in there so he pushed the door opened then looked around and saw his causal bathroom transformed into something you'd see in a romantic movie. It smelled like lavender; their favourite scent. The tub was filled with warm water and roses, candles were around the sink and they looked like they were just lit. He saw a note next to one of the candles so he picked it up  
_  
'Turn around, handsome.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Readers, before you read the story I want to inform you that this chapters deals with some mature themes (Well, it's not THAT mature and it doesn't involve sex but I'm still worried that some people will feel uncomfortable reading it). If you cannot handle reading this mature theme I suggest you skip ahead. You will not miss out on much, I promise you.**

**Thank you and please enjoy! **

There she stood. A beautiful woman who had a gorgeous fit body with long blonde hair stood in his door way. She was wearing a pink racy outfit that was made out of a thin material. My eyebrows raised and my arms dropped to my sides; Jennifer Jareau is drop dead gorgeous. She walked over to me and held my face in her hands then planted one of her sweet kisses on me.

'I've missed everything about you, Aaron.' She whispered while running her fingers down my chest.

I smiled and said 'Sweetheart, I've missed you more than you could imagine.'

Jennifer slowly started to undress Hotch. First she started with his tie then unbuttoned his dress shirt while he mesmerized and admired every aspect of her smooth body. Hotch tilted her head up and kissed her passionately while she unbuttoned the last button on his shirt. Then, he started to help her so he took off his pants and stood in front of her with nothing but his grey boxers on.

'No briefs this time?' she winked at him.

'If I knew you'd be here, I would've worn the ones you liked.' He pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck.

She looked over to the tub and smiled 'The water is getting cold and I would hate it to go to waste!'

Hotch took off his boxers then got into the tub. He sat down and let out a sigh of relief. 'This feels amazing, baby.' He closed his eyes then felt JJ holding his hand and kissing up his arm. 'Tell you what; meet me in the bedroom in about 5 minutes. By then you'll be relaxed because I have another surprise for you.' She put her hand in the water and squeezed his thigh then headed out of the bathroom.

Hotch sat back in the tub and felt the hot water relax my body. Hotch inhaled the scent of lavender again and smiled, this is truly amazing. Only JJ could pull off something so elegant and relaxing within hours. He always thought about JJ during the day and to know that JJ takes a second to think about him during her busy day is one of the best feelings in the world.

After a few more minutes he got out of the tub and reached for the towel that hung on the door. He dried himself off them grabbed his robe and wrapped it around himself, then he let all of the water drain out of the tub. After blowing out all of the candles he opened the bathroom door then headed to his bedroom.

_Could this night get any better? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know some of you might have noticed that I made a few mistakes in the recent chapter. But, I just want to clear something up. The POV will be written in third person. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy **

"Do you like it?" JJ flashed her million dollar smile at me as Hotch admired the room. First his bathroom, now the bedroom is decorated with candles, flower peddles, low music, dimmed lights and lavender scent lingering in the air. She sat down on the bed and signaled Hotch to come closer. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to do this." Hotch looked down into her beautiful blue eyes then kissed her forehead.

" i didn't have to do this, in fact I could be at home with Henry right now playing with his fire trucks and action figures. Or, I could be watching Titanic over and over again until I'm tired of crying. Or, in fact I could be painting my nails because it's been a while since I've done that." She showed her finger nails and smiled. "But, then I thought to myself 'why not do something good for Aaron, he's so good to me so I should show him how much I appreciate everything he does' and here we are." She held his left hand and kissed it.

"And I do appreciate it, JJ. You're giving me another reason to fall deeper in love with you." Hotch kissed her then smiled as he heard JJ giggle.

"Tonight is your night, Aaron."

"No honey tonight is our night." Hotch laid her on the bed then climbed on top of her then continued to kiss her. He felt her hands running up and down his back which gave him chills.

"What shall we do first?" She whispered.

"You mean, you have things planned out for us to do?" He said while slowly kissing her neck.

"Remember when I told you that I could be at home watching Titanic." She giggled again.

I sighed then smiled, "Go get the DVD, baby." Hotch sat up so she could get up and run out of the room.

_When did I get so lucky?_ He thought to himself then laid back on the bed and smiled.

A few minutes passed by when he heard a beep coming from the night table. Hotch sat up then looked over, it was an iPhone that lit up after the beep. He thought it was his phone so he walked over to it and picked it up. Hotch then saw a photo of Henry as the background and "new message" across the screen. He realized that it wasn't his phone so he put it back down, but a few seconds after there was another beep. You see, Hotch isn't the type to snoop through people's things; he respects the privacy of others but this was really starting to make him worry. He was starting to think of that guy who was hitting on JJ. Hotch knew that if he ever saw him in person, he would go directly over to him and warn him about JJ being off-limits. He tried to fight the urge of temptation until finally he picked up the iPhone again and put in her password. JJ told Hotch her password one time when she wanted him to take a photo of her wearing her favourite dress before they went out to dinner; it was their fourth date together.

He read through the three sent text messages then his hands rolled up into a tight fist.

"_I wish we could've gone to dinner tonight. I'm sorry that you had to stay back at the office tonight to finish off those files. It must've sucked" 11:57PM_

"Don't worry, when you're ready to give me that rain check for dinner I'll take you to one of my favourite restaurants. You'll love it" 11:58PM

"Well; I don't want to keep you from working so you don't have to reply. Good night beautiful." 11:58PM

He slammed the phone down onto his nightstand and headed downstairs to sort this out with JJ.

**All of this stops tonight.**


	12. Chapter 12

JJ heard footsteps coming close to the living room so she smiled and knew it was Hotch; well obviously it was Hotch because he was the only one here and he's such an impatient person.

"Listen, I wasn't gone that long." JJ smiled to herself. "It has only been like 3 minutes" Then when she turned around she knew that something was wrong. His body language changed, she wasn't a profiler but she knew by his expression on his face that he wanted answers about something.

Hotch stared at JJ for a moment then looked at her cell phone and started reading the text messages. "Well; I don't want to keep you from working so you don't have to reply. Good night **beautiful**_"_ He looked up at JJ and shook his head.

"Who the hell is Lawrence, Jennifer?"

JJ stood there and felt her body trembling. She knew that she should've ended this sooner, but she thought that it wouldn't blow out of proportion this soon!

"He's someone I work with." She answered quickly.

"You're hiding something!" Hotch yelled then slammed the phone on the table.

"Stop yelling at me, Aaron" JJ raised her voice. "It's not like I'm cheating on you!"

"Then why are you hiding something like this from me? I thought we could talk about anything." Hotch said, still with his voice raised.

"Lawrence is just someone I work with; he's probably the only one I get along with. But that doesn't mean anything is going on!" JJ was now panicking; she hated seeing Hotch so mad.

"If nothing is going on then why the hell would he call you beautiful? And, what's this about dinner?" He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Damn it, you know Penelope told me about this. She told me that you were offered to go to dinner with him and you were unsure if you should go. So this is what you do? You go to romantic dinners with men when I'm gone?"

"No actually, I turned him down because I would've felt bad!"

Hotch picked up the cell phone again and read another text message. "Don't worry, when you're ready to give me that rain check for dinner I'll take you to one of my favorite restaurants. You'll love it" He empathized on the word 'love'.

JJ signed then sat down on the couch. "Aaron…"

"I'm listening, Jennifer" He held the phone in his hand and stared at her.

JJ hated the way that he automatically thought that she was at fault for everything and reacted dramatically about it. She hated drama and she needed to clear her head and be in a calm environment before she could talk to Hotch again.

"I have to leave, Hotch. I'm sorry" She got up quickly and headed upstairs for her things.

"Hold on a second, let me get this straight. You go and do that shit and tell me that you're leaving now? What did I ever do to you JJ?" Hotch grabbed her arm while she was trying to run up the stairs.

"This isn't about you, Aaron." JJ said quietly. "Just, let go of me."

"If you walk out that door JJ I swear you have no business coming back." As much as it pained him to say it, he had to.

"You're angry now, Aaron. I understand that, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at me. You pulled things out of proportion and assumed that I'm cheating on you. Damn it, who do you think I am! I am definitely not like-"She took a deep breath then sighed. "Never mind, just forget all of this. I'm going to leave now.

"JJ, I just want to know what's going on because right now I'm confused by all of this. If you leave without answering my questions then I'll have no choice but to believe that you're cheating on me." He said, still gripping onto her arm.

"Goodbye Hotch." She ran upstairs to collect her things then a few minutes later she was gone.

He sat down on the sofa in his living room with a glass of wine in his hand. Then he sighed. "I need something stronger than this." Hotch went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of beer. Then he heard his phone ring, automatically he thought there was a case. In a way he was relieved, a case would keep his mind off of this.


	13. Chapter 13

That following morning Jennifer's alarm went off at 6:30AM and she opened her eyes then stared at the ceiling. _"I hope all of that was a dream, it HAD to be a dream!"_ She thought. Then she sat up and saw tissues all of her bed and empty boxes on the ground, and then she felt a bunch of tears filling up her eyes. She pulled her cover over her head then started sobbing again. "I'm such an idiot, he's such an ass! I hate him!" She said out loud. Hotch shouldn't have jumped to conclusion last night, but he did. And, Jennifer shouldn't have hid something like that from him for so long, but she did. So now, this is the price she has to pay. 

"If you walk out that door JJ I swear you have no business coming back" Those words were buried in her brain, like it was playing over and over again to cause her more misery. Hotch doesn't want to talk to her is all she can think about and now as much as she doesn't want to accept it; she has to face another heart break.

She heard her phone vibrating from her bag so she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She took out her phone then realized she had 3 new text messages. 

"Who the hell would be texting me at 6 in the morning?" She said quietly, then she realized that every knows that she never sleeps past 7:00AM. She clicked the text messages and realized 1 from Penelope and 1 was from Lawrence; the last person she wanted to see on her screen right now. Her heart sank because she was hoping that it would be Hotch. He would always tell her "Good morning, beautiful" but I guess all of that is going to change. She frowned and read the text messages.

"GOOD MORNING JAYJE! You have to tell me every single detail that happened with Hotch! Is he good in bed? Did you guys have a wild time? ;). - Penelope" _6:05AM_

JJ felt tears running down her face then pressed the reply button.

"I wish I could change everything about last night. It went terrible and I don't think Hotch wants to see me ever again. - Jen" _6:36AM_

Jennifer didn't want to even know what Lawrence had sent her but she clicked the message anyway.

"Good morning Jennifer, I know it's early but I wanted to catch you before you started to head out. Listen, could you meet me at the coffee shop so we can grab some coffee… and talking about some of the work the boss assigned us, I kind of need your input on something. Thanks. – Lawrence" _6:15AM _

She made a tight fist and felt like punching a wall. Is he serious! After all time she blew him off; he still wants to have one on one time with her? She took a deep breath and thought for a minute. This might not be a bad idea, that way she could set everything straight with him and he wouldn't continue to hit on her. Perfect!

"I'll meet you at the coffee shop around 8:15. Sound good? -Jennifer" _6:40AM_

After Lawrence replied and said that would be fine she headed off into her son's bedroom, time to get this day started!

_About an hour and 30 minutes later_

JJ opened the door to the coffee shop and stepped in. She was glad to finally be in the warm shop that smelled like coffee and pastries, especially since it was so cold outside. She glanced around the room; there weren't much people in sight, probably only about 7 people were here. Then she finally found him, Lawrence was sitting near a window furthest away from the door, she didn't blame him the cold air from outside was starting to come inside. JJ walked over to him and sat down directly across from him and slightly smiled.

"Good morning" She said as she put down her purse and looked at him.

"Hey Jen, glad that you could come" He flashed his perfectly white teeth. He handed her a large cup filled with coffee in it. "I bought us both some coffee to start off our day"

"Aw, thank you. You didn't have to Lawrence" JJ took the cup of coffee and smiled at him.

"I know" He paused then touched her hand softly and looked into her eyes "But I wanted to"

JJ put down the coffee and shook her head "Lawrence, I need to talk to you about something" She frowned.

"What's wrong?" He suspected that something was up.

"I wanted to tell you that…" She had to do it; she has to do it for Hotch and for herself! She cannot lead this poor man on anymore, whatever romantic fantasy Lawrence has for her now must end!

She took a deep breath and pulled her hand away from Lawrence's hand. "I hope you know that all of this is strictly professional. I love working with you, but you have to know that" She took another breath and frowned "I'm seeing someone"

"You are? Then why do you sound so sad when you say that?" His voice sounded gentle

"Because unfortunately, things aren't on good terms with him and I. But I just wanted to make things clear between us" She looked into his eyes, searching for an expression. In which, he seemed rather calm and understanding about this.

"I'm glad that you told me this before stuff started happening" He laughed awkwardly then smiled. "We're just co-workers Jen."

"I don't really like the word 'co-workers'. How about friends?" She giggled.

"Friends it is!" He smiled then took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I need to use the washroom" JJ got up from her chair and headed to the restroom.

Lawrence waited a few seconds then went into his brief case. "Friends? Yeah, right." He took out a small plastic bag and opened the lid to JJ's coffee. He poured in something to the warm fluid then closed the lid. He felt bad about doing this but he knew that it was his only choice.


	14. Chapter 14

JJ walked back to the table after coming from the restroom and sat down on the chair with a smile on her face. She noticed that Lawrence's body language changed; he seemed anxious for something to happen. Whatever it is, she's just glad that all of this flirtation is finally over and she can have a healthy friendship with him. JJ took a sip of her coffee then cleared her throat.

"Wow, either I was gone for a long time or my coffee just got 100 times better." She took a longer sip and smiled.

"It did? Maybe you were just gone for too long and forgot how great the coffee can be here." Lawrence smirked then grabbed his brief case and his empty cup. "I think we should be heading to work now, it's almost 9:00."

JJ grabbed her handbag and took another sip of her coffee. "I think you're right, don't want the boss to get mad at us." She laughed loudly then got on her feet and walked out of the coffee shop.

"_Do those drugs really work that fast?"_ Lawrence thought then walked out of the shop.

The whole way to the office JJ kept going on and on about random topics; she talked about her childhood, how she had to join the soccer team to get her way out of high school, her past relationships, and her love for sweets. Lawrence was glad that he was starting to get to know JJ but this wasn't the right way, she was drugged for goodness sake! Once they arrived at the office the secretary noticed that JJ's laid back personality was a bit different this morning. Lawrence tried to play it off and say that she's just in a really good mood this morning, but the secretary was having her doubts about that.

"Can we go to an amusement park later on, Lawrence? You know, I think your name is a bit too long for me. How about I give you a nickname!" JJ grinned as they both headed to the elevators.

"A nickname, huh? As long as I get to give you a nickname" He chuckled.

"My friends call me all sorts of nicknames; sometimes I forget my own name! Jennifer Anne Jareau." She said. They walked in the elevator and JJ stared at the numbers. "That's odd, I don't even remember what floor we're supposed to go on, could you help me rency?" She winked at him.

Lawrence pressed the 10th floor then started at JJ. "Rency?"

"Yeah, law-rence. So, why not just say RENCY!" She grinned then laughed to herself.

"Alright, Jen I guess that'll do." Lawrence smiled at her. JJ mumbled a few things to herself until the elevator reached their floor, then JJ skipped out of the elevator and up to her office. Everyone in the office area stared at JJ as if she didn't belong there. Lawrence went with her to her office then he watched her as she sat at her chair and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Jen? You have an interview to attend in a few hours." Lawrence asked her while standing in the door way to her office.

"I'll be fine" She started to spin around in her chair. "You are too protective over me, but if you could do me one favour it would be to get me more coffee" She smiled and her blue eyes sparkled.

He sighed and smiled at her "Maybe during our lunch break" He left her office and smirked. _"In a few hours, everything will be perfect." _He thought to himself.

JJ suddenly felt dizzy and her head started to throb. She groaned and closed her eyes, maybe she had a headache. As she opened her eyes, she impatiently opened her drawers searching for a bottle of Advil. Jennifer was in need for it now; it is too early to deal with an awful headache. Finally she found a half empty bottle of Advil so she popped open the bottle and shook the pills in her hand. Without noticing, too many pills fell out of the bottle and into her hand then before she knew it, Jennifer had already swallowed about 5 pills of Advil.

About an hour passed by when JJ put down her pen and rubbed her temples, something was wrong with her body; it didn't feel right. She felt like a million things was wrong with her head and this wasn't normal at all. As she tried to collect her thoughts and remember what she had eaten in the past 24 hours, her headache was starting to get worst. She tried to get up from her desk but her body felt heavy so she sat back down on her chair and looked for her phone. Before she could dial a number she heard someone walk in her office, when she looked up she saw Lawrence then everything went blank.

_Meanwhile_

Hotch looked outside his office window as he saw the autumn leaves on the ground and the sun beaming straight into the window shining upon his eyes. Nobody knew this about him but he loved seeing the sun out, it makes his mood a little bit better. Just not today, he felt like he was missing something, he felt empty inside and he wanted to refill that emptiness. Although, he knew he couldn't because what happened last night was probably for the better. He promised himself that he wouldn't talk to JJ until she confessed like she was suppose to. He looked at the clock and it was around 10:35AM, right now she would be in her office organizing her files and setting up her planner for the day. He liked how simple and laid back she was; just like him. He heard a knock on the door which startled him.

"Come in." he said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good morning sir, I need to ask you a question." Garcia stumbled in nervously.

"Go ahead, Garcia" Hotch said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take my lunch break a little earlier today. Probably about half an hour earlier? I promise I'll be back at the regular time I just need to take care of something" She played with her fingers as she asked, she was highly nervous

"Of course you can, as long as you stick to that deal" Hotch warned her.

"I will for sure, thank you so much sir!" She smiled brightly.

"What's the thing you need to do anyway, Garcia? You seem excited about it, I know it's none of my business so you don't have to tell me" Hotch leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Well, I'm going to go see someone that I haven't seen in a while. She sort of needs a friend right now."

"Is it JJ?" Hotch sighed.

"Yes" Garcia bit her lip because she could feel the awkward tension between the both of them. JJ had told her that things didn't go well between them last night but she didn't tell her what actually happened.

"Tell her I said hello, now is that all?" Hotch picked up a pen and opened a file.

Before Garcia could answer Hotch's phone rung which caught both of their attention. He picked up the phone and stared at Garcia. "Hello?"

"Is this Aaron Hotchner?" A man on the other line said, he sounded anxious about something; like something terrible was about to happen.

"Yes it is who is this?" Hotch was starting to get suspicion, usually when people called they knew who exactly it was.

"You don't care about Jennifer, do you? Would you risk your life for her? I think not. She needs a real man like me, who will make her feel good" He paused. "She'll finally know what it feels like to be loved" Then, the line went dead.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the sore, aching pain that was coming from her side that caused her to open her eyes, but when she did everything was a blur; the room was spinning and this was a place that she's never been to before. She blinked which caused her head to pound, like someone was taking a gigantic hammer and continuously hitting her. What the hell was going on? She tried to push herself off of the floor but more pain struck her body, this time it was her arms. When she looked at them, warm tears filled her eyes as she noticed cuts and bruises all over them. She wiped her tears as her hands were tremendously shaking before she started to crawl towards the nearest chair, everything was spinning and it was hard for her to concentrate but she had to call someone. She had been kidnapped by some psycho who has drugged and abused her. She reached to the wooden chair she put all of her strength on it and had gotten up. When she stood up she looked around the room and noticed that she was in a small apartment, a small TV across from where to sofa was, the dining table was near the kitchen then there were two doors that was probably the washroom and the bedroom. But the problem was whose apartment was it and how did she get here? Without another thought about it, she looked around for her purse then spotted it on the floor beside the sofa. Slowly she walked over to it and grabbed her phone out of the pocket, she had to call Hotch, or Garcia, or Morgan, someone! When she turned it on the time was 6:36PM, damnit who picked up Henry? More tears filled her eyes as she pressed the speed dial button and anxiously waited for someone's voice on the other end.

"Jen?" The male voice said worriedly. When she heard Hotch's stern voice it made her feel safer, like she was going to be saved and brought home to her son without a doubt. But, she could tell in his voice that something was up, did he know that she was gone?

"Jen, sweetheart if this is you I need you to answer me" He said again, this time his voice was shaking.

"H-Hotch" She cleared her voice, it was raspy and every time she tried to say a word it was only a whisper. "Help, I don't know where I am. Please, come soon. Whoever has done this isn't here and I need you to come soon before they come back."

"I need you to continue talking to me, JJ. Don't hang up yet, just tell me that you're okay and I'll come get you as soon as possible…"He told her softly. "Garcia did you find anything?"His voice sounded farther away from the phone as he said that. This made JJ think that the team was with him too, what's going on? This meant that she really was kidnapped.

"Hotch, I-I think I'm drugged. I can't think straight and my head…" JJ cleared her voice again but this time not a single word was able to come out.

"Just stay strong JJ, you're a strong woman. Think about your son, I can't imagine what you're going through right now but I need you to stay on the line for as long as you can." He told her.

Before she could say another word she heard a door opening which made her heart race as if she just ran a marathon, fear entered her body and more than ever she needed Hotch with her right now. When she turned around she saw Lawrence with bags in his hand, when he made eye contact with her; he froze.

"You're awake it's about time that you've gotten up." He smiled then it slowly faded when he saw the phone in her hand. "Who the hell did you call?" He rushed over to her and she started to panic.

Lawrence grabbed the phone out of her hand and looked at the screen. "It looks like your friends won't find you now." He walked over to the window then let the phone fall out and onto the pavement. When he turned back to her, he smiled. "You don't need them, Jenny. They won't find you here."

"Don't call me that." She whispered.

"Call you what?" He walked closer to her. "I can call you whatever the hell I want, because you're mine now and pretty soon that son of your will be mine too. Once I'm finished with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. "I think you should go back to sleep now, just until I fix this mess you've created." He poured the white powder into a water bottle. "See you in the morning, Jenny."

"Wait! I'm sorry okay? Just don't drug me, my body can't take anymore" JJ looked straight into his eyes and tried to assure him that she's had enough.

"Listen, I don't want to force you into doing something that you don't want to do but this is for the best. Just for a little while though, then later on you'll thank me." Lawrence winked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She was a bit confused, how could she thank him for kidnapping her, physically abusing her and overdosing her on drugs?

"Because this is the only way I'll get you go pay attention do me, damn it! Not that other guy you claim to be in love with. Speaking of him, he won't be able to find you any time soon so don't get your sweet little hopes up." He brushed her cold cheek. "I love you, Jennifer more than I could love another human on this planet. Can't you see that?"

"You don't love me; you're obsessed with me. You're sick and I could never love anyone like you. Hotch will find you and when he does, he'll kill you. Do you hear me? He'll kill you! And I'm not going to do anything to stop him because you deserve it you bastard!" JJ said coldly and slapped him across the face.

Lawrence held his cheek then glared at her. "Take that back, Jennifer!"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I won't take that back because every word I just said is true and there is nothing you can do to change how I feel about you Lawrence."

Lawrence grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bedroom. JJ screamed as loud as she could but with all of the screaming it made Lawrence even more upset so he pulled her hair harder. Once they reached the bedroom he let go then slapped her across the face.

"You'll stay in here until I feel like letting you out, I don't care how long it is but you'll learn how to respect me! It could be weeks until I let you out Jennifer so don't try jumping out of that window because we're too high up for you to survive." Lawrence turned around and headed towards the door. "It could've been different Jennifer… It really could've been different." Then he walked out and never returned.

JJ stayed in the room and cried her eyes out. Hours passed by until she stopped and got herself together, she looked around the room and saw nothing but a mattress in the corner, a bookshelf, a radio and a closet. What the hell is she supposed to do?

"Hotch…help me, please." She whispered and broke out into tears again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Garcia, did you get anything?" Hotch asked her anxiously as he made the tightest fist possible.

"No sir, I'm sorry but I couldn't get a trace on the call! I tried to get the nearest trace on her phone but I received nothing, it's like her phone is broken or something." Garcia said as tears filled her eyes, she was devastated that her best friend has been kidnapped and she can only do so little to find her.

"What do you mean you couldn't trace the call? That phone call was 46 seconds long!" Hotch was starting to get frustrated.

"Hotch, look" Morgan pointed in the direction behind him. When he turned around his heart dropped into a million pieces; there was Emily holding Henry's hand as they both walked towards him.

"Damn" was the only word that he could've said.

When they entered the conference room Henry smiled as soon as he spotted Hotch, every person who was standing in the conference room felt their heart break. This little boy doesn't even know that his mother is in danger, how were they suppose to tell him this

"Mr. Hotch! Mr. Derek! Aunty Pen!" Henry yelled and ran up to each of them to give them a hug. "Emily said that I get to spend the night with one of you, but she didn't tell me if my mommy could come too" He frowned. "Where is my mommy?"

"Come here, buddy." Hotch said as he watched Henry walk towards him, he bent down to about Henry's height and held his hands. Even though he was terrible at keeping balance that was the last thing on his mind.

"You know that your mother loves you, right?" Hotch told him softly "And she's always thinking about you. Unfortunately, she won't be in town for a few days. Kind of like when she would be away when she had a case for work, do you remember that?"

"Mommy always said that the cases would be long but she would be home really soon" Henry told him. "How long will mommy be away?"

"I don't know buddy, but I would like you to stay with Jack and his Aunt Jessica until I'm able to get a hold of your dad. Is that alright with you?" Hotch said.

"Yeah! I really miss Jack. Can I get all of my toys from home?" Henry was excited that he was able to spend loads of time with Jack.

"You can get whatever you like, Emily will take you home so you can get everything you need and once you're set you can go to see Jack." When Hotch looked up, the room was empty. Looks like the team decided to give them privacy.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Aaron!" Henry wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "No wonder my mommy loves you."

Hotch picked him up and said nothing, all he could do was hold him in his arms because he knew that Henry was safe.

**Short chapter, but I wanted this to be a Hotch and Henry moment. I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
